Boy+Girl=Monster
by Bekuki
Summary: basically a Merton story..^.^"


note to readers this is more of a merton story...  
  
Boy+Girl=Monster  
Bekuki( with help by Tiya and Katie)  
  
  
~~Opening theme song~~  
  
*Tommy's POV*"I guess life can get pretty boring for a avenge kid, but when you're a werewolf theres no stop to the action.   
But for some people life can be pretty boring, but maybe I was wrong.."  
  
~~scene opens to Merton talking with a girl from gothic fanasty girl~~  
  
"Now remember we changed the meeting to today okay?"Merton said smiling.  
The girl nodded and saw Tommy heading towards Merton."I'll guess I'll see you later Merton."  
"Huh?"Merton replied looking over to Tommy."Ah..right bye."then he gave a slight wave as she walked away.  
"Who was that Merton?"Tommy asked.  
"That my friend would be Rislyn." Merton replied. "She's a member of the gothic fanasty guild."  
"I see, what were you guys talking about?"  
"Just about the time change for the next meeting."  
"Oh, anyways got any plans for today?"  
"Not any my man, why?" Merton asked.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to join be and Lori tonight, we're planning on going bowling and she wanted to know if you wanted to come."  
"I'll see, I'm not that good y'know."  
"Okay sounds good. We should be getting to class."  
"Yeah, before Mr. Ziger kills us."  
Tommy and Merton head off to class.  
  
~~Later on at the meeting~~  
  
"Today we are going to start the topic of decision off with, enchantment spells."Merton said, as he loked around the room.  
*thinking*Man I wish that we had more memebers.   
"Enchantments are fairly easy long lasting spells." said one.  
"Are not."said another.  
"I guess it really depends on the caster."Merton said sighing.  
"Exactly." Rislyn piped up. "The measure of the charm depends on the power and concentration of the caster."  
"Then spells are merly useless if you have no power then?"one of the memebers asked.  
"Well, not exactly." she started. "Sometimes a spell can last until after a person passes away."  
"Really?"Merton asked."You seem to know a lot about the topic.."  
She blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I inherrited some old stuff from one of my aunts, so I've been studying lately..."  
"Cool, maybe you could bring some of the stuff.."Merton clues into the fact that the meeting is still going on and the members   
were getting board."Aywayz..where was I?"  
"Before or after you were hitting on Risyln?"a boy said jokingly.  
Rislyn blushed, "Oh please Rhody."  
"Well it's true he was."Rhody said smirking.  
"Ahhh..hmm...Back to the topic of decision.."he said trying to keep from trying red himself.  
"Right." said a rather talkative one and started blabbing away on the subject.  
  
~~The end of the meeting~~  
  
"Rislyn could I talk to you for a moment?"Merton said stepping down.  
Rislyn, was a pretty girl, she had blue eyes and dark brown almost black hair that just touched her shoulders. She always wore a tight   
long selves black shirt and a black belted skirt with black army boots.  
"Oh? Sure..." She started not sure what to expect.  
"Remember how I started asking you something in the meeting?"Merton said nervously.  
"Yeah, sure." she smiled, "What was it?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my lair and maybe look at some of my gothic stuff, and maybe you could bring some of   
yours to show me."  
"I-i guess I could..." she stammered.  
"Great so heres my address."Merton toke a pen out of his pocket and wrote his address on her hand."And you come by my house   
around 7 with your stuff okay?"  
"I guess, Merton." she said sweetly; innocently.  
"Okay great."Merton said as a smiled creped up on his face.  
She turned to go.  
"So I'll see you around 7ish Rislyn."Merton said waving goodbye to her.  
"Yeah." she called heading down the block.  
"Wait to I tell Tommy."Merton ran off to where Tommy is."Tommy guess what?"Merton said excitedly.  
"Let's see, what is it this time? There's a rocket to the moon?"Tommy asked.  
"No Tommy even better Rislyn is coming to see my lair."Merton said with a goofy smile.  
"Oh wonderful." Tommy pulled the words out of his mouth.  
"Isn't that great?"Merton said trying to stay calm.  
"Sure. But, you, alone with a girl in your house..."  
"Well technically Becky still will be there.."  
"Well, that's good. She'll keep you two out of trouble." Tommy said jokingly.  
"Very funny.."Merton sighed."But I can't wait to show her some of the stuff I've collected."  
"Well, while you do that, me and Lori will go bowling."  
"Okay sounds good."Merton shot off a grin."Anyways, I'm gonna head home and get ready for her arrival."  
"Alright, have fun man." Tommy called heading off.  
"You and Lori have fun bowling too."Merton aid running off to his car and he headed home.  
  
~~A half hour to 7*in Merton's Lair*~~  
  
"What's with you freakier? You've been running around in here since you got home."Becky said rudely."My friends are starting to wonder   
what's in our basement."  
"Get out of here squirt."  
"Before I leave answer me this what's with the candles?"she asked noticing the extra candles that lined the room's corners."There are a   
few more then usual."  
"Nun of yer business."  
"Whatever, and try to keep it down."with that Becky headed back up the basement stairs.  
Merton glances at his watch"Okay theres still 15 minutes till she'll be here, must remain calm."Merton took a few breaths."Okay   
I'm calm, I'm cool, I'm going to freak out. Nah.."  
The minutes pasted slowly and finally there came a knock at the door.  
"There see is..Okay Merton time to turn on the charm."he said calmly, walking towards the door.  
Merton opens the door, to revile Rislyn awaiting outside. Rislyn was wearing her normal outfit but she had this really odd looking pendent on.  
"Hey.....nice place..." Rislyn knew that it was a pathetic way to start a conservation 'but sometimes it works right?' she thought to herself.  
"Thanks, you look really nice."Merton said nervously.  
Rislyn's eyes opened al little wider, but not too wide at this comment. "Thanks."  
"No problem, please do come in."Merton said invitingly and moved out of the way so she could enter.  
Rislyn nodded while entering and then stood."So........."  
"So..Do you want to see my stuff first?"  
Rislyn suddenly brightened "Sure, I'd love to!"  
"Okay great."Merton said smiling. About a half hour later Merton had given Rislyn a tour of his Lair.  
"Wow, nice stuff." Rislyn said, then she quietly laughed.  
"Thanks, so what did you bring with you?"  
Merton looked at the bag that she carried with her. "To wrap it all up, books, runes, jewels and a few enchanted items."Rislyn smiled.  
"Cool, could you show me."Merton said smiling himself.  
Pulling out a shining purple stone from her bag, she set it down on the floor. "This is a very powerful and dangerous object.......it's   
supposed to be able to cast death curses upon others, however if it is used on the innocent then it consumes the life of the one who   
used it, making it that much more powerful..."  
"Interesting.."Merton said looking at the stone.  
After the two had both looked at it, the stone started to glow illuminating the normally dim-lit room.  
"Should it be doing that?"  
"Oh it just wants to be beside what I call it's sister...." reaching into her bag she pulled out another stone, this time green. "This one   
does the opposite, they where both made at the same time, and for good reason, because this one." she paused and nodded   
toward the green one, that was now too glowing."Is supposed to bring eternal life, however in order for one to make something   
that would cause such an imbalance in the cycle of life, you also have to create the opposite effect......unless you want a whole lot of   
spirits out to get you...."  
"Won..that's kinda cool, how do you know all this?"  
"I read...a lot."  
"I see."Merton looked up from the rocks and looked in Rislyn's sky blue eyes."You have pretty eyes."  
"Thank...you....." Rislyn faltered.  
"Well it's true."Merton said smiling.  
Rislyn smiled "And my friends said that you where hopeless....." Rislyn started to laugh.  
"Hopeless?"Merton said smirking."I know I'm a hopeless romantic."  
"Now I just think that you flattering yourself, I meant of ever getting a girlfriend."  
"I knew that."Merton kinda got alittle nervous.  
Rislyn smiled calmly and the stones grew brighter. "Hmm, maybe they like us?"  
Merton looks down at the stones."Maybe.."  
Rislyn grinned "Or maybe they like us....together?"  
"Maybe.."Merton said very nervous now.  
Seeing that Merton was obviously nervous, Rislyn smiled and pulled a huge book out of her bag. "And this," she said "Is the   
book that I learned about the two stones from."  
"Oh I see. Does it explain everything about the stones?"  
"Explains that and way more, I not even past half, see?" she then pointed to the book.  
"Oh I see."Merton found himself looking at Rislyn's eyes again. Merton leaned alittle closer to Rislyn's face.   
She suddenly blushed, trying to avoid the situation. "But of course... It's only from an amateur's perspective..." she laughed nervously.  
"Ahhh...right."Merton said sighing.  
"I could be totally wrong though..."  
"Your probably right."  
Rislyn laughed nervously again.  
"Am I making you nervous?"  
"Oh." she suddenly popped out of her little thought bubble. "No, no, of course not..."  
"Okay good, I thought I was."Merton kind of smiled with relief.  
"And what if you were?" Rislyn asked after an awkward silence.  
"I would try to make you comfortable again."he kinda of smirked at this thought.  
She looked just a tad uneasy to begin with.  
Merton sighed, being with a girl like this was a lot harder then he thought it would be. He had to think of something to break the ice as it   
were."Boy was it ever cold today."*thinking*okay that was official the stupidest thing in the world to say, to a girl.  
"Yeah, that stupid weather man said it would be warm!"  
"The weather man is never right anyway."Merton said jokingly.  
"Yeah, he's right stupid..that way." she fumed.  
Merton leaned closer to Rislyn's face and kissed her.  
She suddenly blushed.  
Merton pulled away and his face when alittle red too.  
Rislyn slowly grabbed Merton's face and kissed him back.  
Merton kissed back, soon Merton hand his arms around her, and it was at that point that a certain voice interrupted them. "Hey   
Freakier do you know where the sticky tack is? Mom's looking for it and- WOAH!"  
"Hey sis.."Merton said turning a bright red.  
Rislyn was stifling giggles backing up, just a tad.  
"You can go now!"Merton said alittle mad that his sister had ruined the most perfect moment in his life.  
"Hey." Becky started - hands on hips. "Where's the sticky tack?"  
"It's in the kitchen."Merton said angrily.  
"Alright," she said, giving them a gruesome look. "But it better be there. I'd hate to have to come back down here."  
"Whatever, it's there I promise."Merton said sighing."Please just go.."  
"Ya whatever."Becky went back up stairs.  
"Now where were we?"Merton said smirking.  
"I have to go sorry Merton."she grabbed her things and left.  
"Was it something I said?"Merton said sighing.  
Rislyn ran all the way home, she wasn't feeling to well. She went straight to her room, clasping her hand around a charm necklace she wore.  
"My head hurts."she said in pain.  
"H-ah..." she squeaked in pain, falling to her knees. She begin to transform into another being. Her necklace was changing her.  
When she stood up naught but an eternity later, she had wings, and fangs. Draping around her shoulders was a silken sheet of long   
black hair. She didn't look much like Rislyn anymore, the only thing that stayed the same was the pendant around her neck. her clothes   
had been changed into a dress kinda thing. "Time to destroy."the beast smirked evilly and it flew out her open window and headed   
towards the factory.  
When she got to the factory she started to attack people.  
"What's that thing?"Lori said watching the beast.  
"I'm not sure. I'm gonna call Merton."Tommy said heading to phone.  
Tommy went for a pay phone, but, just as he was getting through to Merton, the other side went dead. The creature that Rislyn had turned   
into had the disconnected phone wire in her mouth and smirked devilishly.  
"Damn it."Tommy looked over to the beast."Your gonna regret that lady."Tommy said wolfing out."Lori go get Merton!"  
"Alright Tommy."she took off to Merton's house.  
The Erinyes screeched with laughter, using her wings to climb higher out of Tommy's reach.  
"Get down here!"Tommy said angrily.  
Lori had just reached Merton's house and she opened the door."Merton!?"said trying to catch her breath.  
"What is it Lori?"Merton said movingly, as he typed on the computer.  
"There's a monster at the factory!" Lori raged, bopping the back of his head.  
"You didn't have to hurt me."he said rubbing his head."What does the monster look like?"  
"Uh.. Wings, fangs, belch hair... terrible disposition."  
Merton walked over to his bookcase and pulled a book out and opened it to a page with an Erinyes picture on it."Did she look like that?"  
"Yeah..." Lori admitted. "Though a little thinner and wearing clothes..."  
"ahhh..ya, well this is an Erinyes. Their weakness are.."he looked down the page."Holy water, silver and... mortal weapons.."  
"That's... great!" Lori said, clasping her hands together, "Now all we have to do is pack our bags and go help Tommy."  
"Ya okay.."Merton said sighing, he grabbed a bag and started picking out a few weapons.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Lori asked, helping him pack those weapons.  
"Nothing really, just the fact I finally ht it off with a girl, when my sister ruins. it, and she left.."Merton said sighing."She didn't even say   
why she was leaving."  
"Uh huh..." Lori half listened.  
"And your not even listening."he said alittle mad, then finished packing."Come on let's go help Tommy."  
"Sure I'm listening, it's just that I don't know a girl who'd want to actually go out with you."  
"Oh gee thanks.."Merton said looking at Lori."Come on Tommy probably needs us.."  
"You're right!"  
Merton and Lori get into Merton's car they drive to factory.  
"Anyone order some help?"Merton said jokingly, his mood quickly changed when he caught sight of the Erinyes.  
The creature screeched and dove at Tommy again, causing him to duck.  
"It's about time you got here, this monsters nuts."Tommy said.  
The Erinyes' scratch laughter filled up the factory as she sat on a rafter above them, just watching.  
"That's a really high pitch sound."Lori said, the screeched still ringing in her ears.  
"Okay Tommy that is a Erinyes, they are weak against silver, but I guess we can't use that. Mortal weapons and holy water."Merton informed.  
"You ready to beat that thing?" Lori asked, rather buff and enthusiastically  
"Yeah sure."Tommy said looking up."But every time I get close enough to hurt it, the thing flies up higher."he said frowning.  
"How about we net it."Lori suggested.  
"Sounds like a plan."Tommy agreed."Got a net in one of those bags Mert?"  
"Yeah here."Merton dug through a bag and threw Tommy the net.  
*kerplunk! and Tommy gets tied up himself... hehehhe*  
The Erinyes looked down at them suspiciously.  
"You were supposed to catch it Tommy."Merton sighed and went and helped his friend out of the net.  
"Look out you guys!" Lori called too late as the Erinyes realized their plan and started looking for a way out.  
"Come on lets get it!!"Tommy yelled to Merton and Lori."You guys corner it and throw the net on!!"  
"Gottacha Tommy."Merton said heading towards the Erinyes.  
The she-monster hissed, flashing claw-like nails at him.  
"Hehee..alittle help here Lori."Merton said as he waited for Lori to help him corner it.  
Tommy got the net ready.  
She looked like she knew she was in for it this time. So she reached right up and tore a beam right out of the roof and threw it at them.  
"Won!"Merton yelled ducking, but he continued to try to corner the monster.  
Tommy was behind Merton ready to throw the net.  
Lori fought the monster into the corner to help Merton.  
Tommy then threw the net over it and caught it."There we caught it."  
"Yeah but how did a monster like this get here?"Merton questioned as he looked at the Erinyes closer.  
She was thrashing in the net. Getting all the more tangled. It was then that Merton's eye caught sight of her necklace.  
"That's Rislyn's.."Merton said to himself, as he looked closer.  
She thrashed away from him and his friends advances to get a better look. The eyes were the same as hers... almost.. just a little savage is all.  
"I know her."Merton finally said.  
"You know her?"Tommy questioned, wolf boy was full out surprised.  
"Who is it Merton?"Lori asked.  
"Rislyn.."Merton said worried.  
The Erinyes suddenly hissed, flashing razor sharp fangs at them, and threatening to use them.  
"I take that as that is her."Lori said frowning.  
"How'd she get like this?"Tommy asked.  
"I'm not sure... but I'd have to say it has something to do with that amulet she's got on."Merton said.  
"Maybe we should get her to your Lair Merton.."Tommy suggested.  
"Ya okay."Merton said.  
Later on after they somehow managed to get the monster to Merton's Lair, AND after many band-Aids and bandages... not to   
mention disinfectants. They stood triumphantly in Merton's lair.  
"Okay this is what I found out about Rislyn's necklace.."Merton said reading along the page.  
"You could tell us you know."Lori said annoyed.  
"Ya oops."Merton said.  
"Gezz.."Tommy said sighing.  
"Okay okay, her amult has the power to change a mortal's form, hinse we have the Erinyes Rislyn."merton said piont to her.  
She growled defecively.  
"So how do we change her back?"Lori asked.  
"Well mmm.."Merton looks down page."Get the amult and break it."  
"That's seems easy enough."Tommy said.  
"Sure... that's for you to say." Lori said, regarding Rislyn. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"  
"Well we could, I could..I got nothing.."Tommy sighed.  
There was a long silence between the three of them then.  
Only broken by the off handed flap and flop of the Erinyes' tangled wings.  
"Me and Lori we'll hold her you grab the amult Tommy."Merton instruct after much thinking.  
The monster gave them a most dubious look as they started to crowd around her.  
Merton and Lori grab the Erinyes and hold it still."Get it Tommy!"Merton yelled.  
Tommy reached for the amulet, but as he did, she bit him fast and deep on the arm. Kicking him away with her legs."Oww.."he howled.  
"Merton get something gag her with."Lori said.  
Merton let go and got something to gag Erinyes with and gaged her.  
"Try it again Tommy."Lori said.  
This time all Tommy had to worry about was her powerful legs, pushing and kicking him back. Tommy finally grabbed the amult from her   
and broke it.  
The Erinyes slowly stopped protesting to them holding her down. Becoming dosile as she changed back. But under the net Rislyn was   
unconscious.  
Merton toke the net off of her carefully and then with the help of Tommy lied her on his bed.  
"She going to be okay now Merton?"Lori asked watching Rislyn.  
"Ya she should be.."Merton said watching Rislyn.  
Rislyn mumbled in her sleep."M..e"she started to say then calmed down.  
"We'll see you later Merton okay?"Lori said her hand on Tommy's. Tommy had de-wolfed by then.  
Merton watched them leave."Bye guys."he waved.  
Tommy and Lori left and headed off down the street.  
Merton then return his attention to Rislyn. He was still alittle worried about her.  
Rislyn tossed and turned a few times then sat straight up and looked around the room."Where am I?"she said blinking a few times.  
"In my lair.."Merton said looking at her."Are you okay?"  
"Yea I think so." Rislyn answered.  
"Do you remember anything?"Merton said alittle worried still.  
"I-I remember seeing a werewolf, at least that's what I think it was."  
"A were--wolf.."Merton kinda choked the words out, like a lump had just appear in his trout.  
"Yeah, I think."  
"Maybe you were just seeing things.."Merton said nervously.  
"No, I know I saw it." Rislyn said.  
"Okay, we wont worry about right now.."Merton was still nervous."You gonna be okay now Rislyn?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine." Rislyn said.  
"Rislyn..."Merton was so nervous.  
"Yes Merton?" Rislyn said looking at him.  
"If I was to say something..would you promise not to laugh?"he kind turned alittle red.  
"I promise."  
"I like y-ou..I mean..I re-ally..rea-lly..l--ike yo-u.."Merton managed to get out. You could tell talking to girls he liked wasn't his strong point.  
"Well I actually kind of knew that, but I like you too." Rislyn said going red.  
"Really?"Merton said smiling.  
"Yeah and I am so glad that you said that cause now I can finally do this." Rislyn said and then leaned forward and kissed him.  
Merton kissed back happily.  
  
~~Few days later*at school you see Merton and Rislyn walking together Merton has his arm around Rislyn's waist*~~  
  
*Tommy's POV*"As you can guess Merton and Rislyn starting going out that night. Rislyn still continues to question Merton   
about the werewolf but he swears he knows nothing."  
  
~~End credits and theme song~~  
  
~~The End~~  
  
I'm such a hopeless romantic.... 


End file.
